The story of Pokemon ranger Jack and Pokemon trainer Leaf
by Justnormalme
Summary: Jack and Leaf grew upto together in the same town. Leaf's brother Red is Jackie's bestfriend and even though their parents know eachother and occasionally hold dinners they have never properly spoke to eachother. Tension builds between them and both end up falling for eachother.
1. Chapter 1

The story of Jackie and Leaf

I do not own most of these characters, and the main idea that is Pokemon.

Jackie age 17  
Red age 17  
Leaf age 15

Couples Jackie and Leaf  
Red and Misty

(words written in italic are the thoughts of the person who's current point of view is being written about)  
Btw this is a blend of all the regions.

Chapter one: long waited arrival

Jackie's POV

"Gosh Pidgeot it sure was tiring up there where the pidgeys and pigeottos lived well atleast we got our mission done Ash's Pidgeot is all good and strong now. Poor guy hurt its wing but we fixed it now it can keep the others safe and the rangers won't have to worry about them being unprotected"

"PIGGGGEEEOOOT" Pigeot yelled happily

The well-built, blonde, 17 year old chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair at the sign of his partners relief. "Wow it's been weeks since we haven't been home and now we're finally going back I wonder how everyone is." _Especially leaf. _Dragging a small rock across with his right foot Jackie slowly walked near the outskirts of his home town and called Pidgeot back into its pokeball thinking it might be tired from all the flying.  
Slowly creeping inside hoping that no one would see, he was way too tired to catch up with somebody who would eventually bring up those 'remember that time when?' Gosh how he hated those. He felt like people would only bring those up when they lived in the past when they should be making memories of the now. He was always the now kind of guy, though a few memories he kept to himself and replayed them like an old movie. One was of the time the migrating pokemon saved him from being freezed to death because of the snow on a mountain he was travelling on others including red his bestfriend a few even included leaf. _Leaf. _Red's 15 year old sister. _She's his sister I've got to stop thinking about her this way urgh just a little baby but her eyes and her long brown hair and that short little skirt she always wears makes me want to…STOP…MAKES ME WANT TO STOP. _

"OH MY GOSH JACKIE IS THAT YOU?!" A girl dressed in a blue tank top and jeans screamed from afar. _Oh fuck it's Rosaline. _The 16 year old came screaming and hugged Jackie as tightly as it was humanly possible  
"Oh Jackie I missed you so much, tell me all about your adventures!" Rosaline yelled in her squeaky childlike voice which she was faking to look cute. It was obvious.  
"Um listen Rosaline I'm really really tired right now I just want to go…" Another girl cut off Jackie she appeared from behind him "Jackieee!"  
_Gosh what is it with these girls they're squeezing me, I can't breathe, Oh god please save me._

One by one a whole crowd gathered around the poor tired soul mostly young girls of his age and some guys wanting his autograph. Jackie getting irritated by the noise refused to make eye contact with the crowd and kept staring at the third house on his left where Red lived. _Where she lived. _There was a hint of movement inside the window but he couldn't see it properly. Then she came out of her house…all of a sudden Jackie was felt like everything had gone black and what he was looking at was a small light, the way she moved, the way the wind made her hair sway, the way everything was about her, **perfect. **She grabbed her bike which was chained with the mail post and for a minute looked up to see Jackie the crowd made it hard but Jackie's height was enough to make his head seem a little visible, both their eyes met as a reaction Jackie smiled at her but she remained in her not currently in this world blank gaze and then sat on her bike and took off somewhere. Suddenly a muscular arm came launching through the crowd and grabbed Jackie's left one and pulled him out of the crowd and ran inside the house he'd been staring previously dragging him along.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The beginning

Leaf's POV

_He's back, I can't take this anymore I tried so hard to get over him in the past few weeks and now he's back again why can't he just go away? Move to another continent or something. _Leaf kept on cycling, frustrated by the return of Jackie her grip on the handle bars grew tighter and tighter as memories of Jackie flashed through her mind. Faster and faster she went until she realized the bike had gotten completely out of control and as a sudden reaction she hid the breaks as hard as she could. The front wheel stopped and the bicycle flew up from the back causing Leaf to launch straight into the cemented ground after doing a 360 flip in midair. *THUMP* rolling across the cement she finally stopped after 10 feet. Her body ached and she shivered because of the pain laying on the hard ground she couldn't feel her legs any more slowly her vision blurred and leaf fainted right there in the middle of the street on the ground.

Jackie's POV  
"Damn Red next time you do that don't pinch my friggin arm man, freaking bruised all over" Jack said rubbing his arm with other hand staring at the red mark which now seemed to be turning blue-ish black his bestfriend made. "Sorry man had to get you out of that crazy crowd, those girl really seemed to be wanting you bad dude" Red replied with a wink to his friend "TEACH ME MASTER!" Jackie started laughing at his friend's desperation "come on man you don't want one of those girls…" Red cut Jackie off as he was saying that "No no dude since you've been gone I've had plenty of stories to make, I got a girlfriend now" Jackie's jaw dropped as a sign of amazement "YOU DID? So who's she eh? Who's gonna be Mrs. Red?"  
"Come on dude don't talk like that well uh we started dating last week her names Misty, she's a trainer too but only has water pokemon so she's pretty much obsessed with the sea"  
"Misty….MISTY? That girl who moved here when I was leaving for my mission? Damn she's pretty. You're a lucky guy"  
"Yeah I kinda am. She might join us for dinner if she gets a chance to sneak out from her house. Her cousins are here and she's not really a fan of her dad's side of the family"  
"k bro"

Both Jackie and Red greeted Mr and Mrs Elmore Reds parents. The three men sat on the dinner table waiting for Red's mom to bring the chicken she made. "Red honey have you seen your sister? I sent her out to get sauce and she hasn't been back since the afternoon" Mrs. Elmore remarked with a slight worry "Nah maa, relax she always does this kinda stuff she'll be back plus she took her Gyarados with her so no one is gonna come more than a mile near her. Just bring the chicken no point of waiting for Misty guess she isn't coming, pleeeeeeease I'm crazy hungry. Hey Jackie you must be real tired why not stay the night here?" "No actually I have to meet my parents I told them I'd be back today" Jackie replied. _I saw Leaf going but the grocery store is only 5 minutes away it's been 3 hours where could she possibly be? I hope she's not in trouble, should I go look for her? _

Leaf's POV  
A tear shed down her right eye as pain overwhelmed her body. She tried to get up from this bed she was put in. Where was she? How'd she get here? And a thousand other questions crossed her mind when she finally let out a cry "HELLO? IS ANYBODY THERE?" The door to the low lit room she was in opened, it was some sort of a cabin. "Hi leaf relax child it's only me Mrs Lance" Mrs Lance was a sweet lady that lived in the corner of their town she always helped anyone who came asking for it and often would volunteer at the homeless shelter. A sense of comfort flushed through Leaf when she saw her familiar face "how'd I get here? Where's my bag? What's the time? I have to get home my poor Gyarados must be starving"  
"Don't worry Leaf Gyarados came out of his pokeball the second you fell he brought you to me on his back. He's well fed and was waiting for you to get up. You've trained a kind and generous one a quality that seems to be quite rare in other Gyarados"  
"Thank you Mrs. Lance but I have to be home my mom must be worried"  
"I understand child take care of that bruise you have on your stomach it's a very large one don't put pressure on it and make sure to sleep on your left side cause it seems to be more on the right, now let's see if you can get up. No visible injuries are done on your face but your inner left thigh is bruised too and your left foot had a friction wound on it"  
Leaf struggled to get up but eventually found the strength to do so "I think I'm gonna be able to walk home it's okay thank you for all your help and please don't mention this to anyone I don't want my parents to be worried"

Leaf left the house with her Gyarados by her side petting it occasionally thanking and praising it for its help. She took her bicycle every step seemed to be getting a little easier maybe she was just a little stiff from lying down in the same position so much. Reaching outside her home she opened the door and went in to see everyone _Jackie_ there done with their food cleaning off the dinner table.

"Hey mom! Whatsup?"  
"What on earth took you so long Leaf?! I was getting worried and where is the sauce? We're done with our food"  
"I can see that. Umm traffic?"  
"Traffic really? Traffic that's your excuse for taking 3 and a half hours?"  
"Umm yeah! I don't see why not" Leaf giggled at the joke she just made while others just watched her. Jackie seemed to smile at it which made her smile even wider

Leaf's mom begin again "Where's the sauce?"  
"Got hungry on the way maa"  
Mrs. Elmore shook her head with disbelief at her daughter.

Leaf trying to avoid more questions quickly said that she was tired and wanted to go to sleep and went upstairs to her room forgetting to close her door. She put her bag on the bed and went to the full length mirror to check out her bruises lifting her shirt the caught view of the huge black bruise she had received towards the right end of her stomach

Jackie's POV  
_She's back, I was about to go look for her but thankgod she's safe but what was up with those excuses?_ "Hey Jackie" Red yelled from upstairs where both Red's and Leaf's rooms were located  
"Whaat?"  
"Come up I wanna show you the recent pokemon I caught"  
"But I'm tired Red I want to go home"  
"Just for a second please"

Jackie let out a sigh and started climbing up the stairs straight in the end of the passage way was leaf's room and on the left side Reds. Her door was slightly open he tried to fight every cell in his body trying convince him to take a peak but eventually gave in. He looked towards the left to make sure Reds door was closed then decided to look inside Leaf's room. _Just two seconds only two seconds._ He let out a gasp but covered his mouth as quickly as possible Leaf had a humongous bruise on her stomach which she was examining at the moment and from the way her body was positioned he could the bruise on her inner thigh too. _WHAT HAPPENED? WHO DID THIS? I WILL KILL HIM._ Jackie's masculine side kicked in and he started imagining the things he would do to whoever left those marks on Leaf. Unable to control himself he burst into the room "Hey Leaf is everything alright?"

Leaf turned around in a quick manner pulling her shirt down and staring back at the Jackie and gave a fake smile which was easy to see through "yeah it's all good Jackie" she replied  
"But that doesn't look good at all, how'd it happen?" taking a few steps closer to Leaf as she begin to look away from him  
"Just fell off my bike, it's just a little bruise"  
"hmph" Jackie replied getting closer and closer to her "You really should be careful. Is that why you were so late?"  
"Yeah" she took a step back  
"I might have some cream for that at my place if you want me to go and get it.."  
"No no you already look pretty tired"  
"its okay it's just a few blocks away"  
"No! I don't need anyone finding out about this"  
"well in that case you should probably close the door when you check them out" Jackie said as he was leaving the room  
"were you peaking?" Leaf commented  
_shit shit shit what do I say now I can't tell her I was just shutup and walk away Jackie_. Jackie without replying left closing the door behind him shut.

"Red those are nice but I gotta get going bye see you later" Jackie said to Red and starting walking down the stairs and out of the house.

_I shouldn't have burst in on her like that._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Leaf's POV

_how dare he slam into my room like that?! Does he not know the meaning of privacy?! I can't believe I like a jerk like that an absolute asshole but he offered to help so maybe he isn't….HE'S A JERK AND AN ASSHOLE AND YOU DO NOT LIKE HIM LEAF_

Leaf calmed herself down a bit then tried to gently take of her shirt, skirt, shoes then socks. The friction wound on her foot was all rugged and red and her sock was stained with blood. She cleaned it and applied a white crepe bandage on it. She figured not to wear anything tonight to bed and locked the door closed her windows and slowly drifted to sleep after some thoughts about Jackie.

It was 6 in the morning when Leaf woke up from her sleep. Which was very early for her she usually wakes up at 12. She figured it must've been like this because she fainted and later slept at 's cabin. Struggling to get up her wounds seemed less painful today and so she decided to take her pokemon out to practice for her future battles. She had recently beat the gym leader at a nearby city and was quite proud of that accomplishment. Starting to praise herself and her pokemon for their strength and how quickly they picked up combos she taught them she picked up her gym badge from her bedside table and polished it a little. Then went to take a shower and dress up as her usual mini skirt blue shirt self. She decided to ditch the cap today because she just wasn't feeling it and her hair looked flawless after she dried it. Long brown locks were dripping down to her waist covering up her breasts which had grown to a size C. They didn't look big but they most definitely were and they further seemed smaller because her hair covered them up. Grabbing her bag and putting her pokemon in. She took off with a sandwich in one hand and some food for her pokemon in the other.

There was a river right outside of her town where Leaf decided to train. Since there was water it would be perfect for gyarados, some rocks for her espeon to practice her psychic powers on and jolteon would be happy wherever Leaf took her, she was the jolliest of all of Leaf's pokemon.

"Isn't this place just perfect for us guys? We can train and relax here so peaceful." All her pokemon shook their heads with huge grins on their faces but when Leaf mentioned the word train their smiles turned upside down "What's that? You don't want to train? Come on you'll grow bigger and stronger and soon we'll be able to challenge the next gym leader" But the three pokemon just let out sighs of exhaustion "I get it, it's okay you guys can relax and play if you want to but from tomorrow we have to get serious about this stuff" after hearing those words all three started jumping around and playing with eachother. Gyarados chose to relax in the water floating peacefully enjoying the birds chirping their songs while espeon and jolteon began to play tag. Leaf put the pokemon food on a big boulder which was on the side of the river. It was enough for them three and she even bought treats for the wild ones who occasionally came to join her pokemon for playtime. Leaf turned on her ipod and put her headphones in then relaxed on the ground by putting her arms behind her head and laying down on the soft grass. 15 minutes went by and Leaf grew sleepy. _It wouldn't hurt to take a quick nap, if my partners sense danger they would wake me also I have them to protect to me, ahhhh what a peaceful morning. _And so she drifted off to sleep.

Jackie's POV

"Thanks mom for the breakfast in bed. Did dad leave already for work?" his mom nodded as a reply "I see well I slept like a baby tonight good to be home" He smiled at his mom who was washing the dishes then offered to help. After finishing the dishes he changed into his black shirt, red jacket and grey trousers from his pajamas. "Mom I'm gonna do a perimeter check around the town, it's better to be safe than sorry plus danger lurks everywhere" Her mom laughed at her son's cautiousness and went to the TV room to catch up on the latest dramas on TV.

_Mom seemed awfully quiet today, she rarely spoke a word. I hope everything's fine. Why do they do that? Why do they pretend like everything is okay when clearly it's not it wouldn't hurt them to be a little honest with me plus dad left awfully early today it's only 8:30 am he usually leaves at 2 pm_

Calling out his pidgeot he jumped on its back and told it to fly around the town to check for any signs of trouble. Why was he even doing this? Was it an excuse to leave the house that reeked of pain? No he could've just left and her mom wouldn't question him? Maybe it was an excuse to see Leaf, but she wakes up awfully late. _I wonder how her wounds are. DAMMIT. Forgot the cream. _He quickly flew back to his house and jumped in from his bedroom window grabbed the cream that was inside his desk and left. He had checked the town but she wasn't there and her house was locked too where he went to pretend he had come to meet Red, so no one could've been there. _Might as well do a perimeter check since that's what I told mom, I shouldn't lie like that maybe if I don't lie they won't lie to me either. _Half of it was done when he went to the other side he saw Leaf laying on the ground sleeping while her pokemon played with other wild pokemon. Jackie laughed at the sight and decided to fly down to give Leaf the cream.

All of Leaf's pokemon saw Jackie but they didn't seem to be bothered by his presence when Jackie bent down to wake leaf up he stopped for a couple of seconds and began to stare at her face. He thought of how beautiful and peaceful she looked. _Maybe I should just leave the cream by her side. No that would be weird. _"Hey Leaf wake up" Jackie said while nudging her a little. She pinched her eyes a bit and changed her position towards the right side all while sleeping then suddenly woke up with a gasp of pain and almost started to cry but stopped when she saw Jackie by her side leaning down towards her. Jackie's eyes widened "W-what happened?" he asked. Leaf was in far too much pain to reply if she did she would burst out crying. Then she began to lift her shirt a bit from the right side and a twig had penetrated through her skin into the bruise and was bleeding a bit. "Oh shit" Jackie yelled "I'm so sorry if I hadn't disturbed you this would've never happened" with tears in her eyes she replied "It's okay. Not your fault"  
"Let me get that out or it will go deeper in"  
Leaf nodded  
"Okay now hold still Leaf" He said as he carefully grabbed the twig from its end and began to pull it out because of the pain Leaf covered her face with one hand and from the other one held onto Jackie's shirt and began pulling him closer as he was slowly taking the twig out without realizing it. _She's pulling me closer, her skin is so soft, that must really hurt._

Finally Jackie had managed to take the twig out and as Leaf removed her hand from her face and looked at him they both realized how close they were now. Jackie lost balance and put his other hand around Leaf to regain it. Both were now staring at each other's face with only centimeters apart their faces came closer and closer after every second "Thanks Jackie" Leaf whispered "Anytime Leaf" he replied with the same volume of voice. Their pokemon had gathered around them now which they both were oblivious too at the moment. Slowly their lips grazed and just as they were about to kiss umbreon let out a giggle, Leaf became conscious of their pokemon staring right at them as did Jackie and she let go off Jackie's shirt and Jackie pulled away from her. Then stood up and took out a bandage to cover up Leaf's wound from the little white bag he wore around his waist. When he covered it Leaf shivered a bit from pain. Clearing his throat he said "Leaf I really think you should get that check at the local hospital my pidgeot can carry both of us lets go" without uttering a word leaf nodded called back her pokemon and Jackie helped her climb atop his pidgeot. Pidgeot flew them both to the hospital and Leaf had her wound examined by the doctor. He disinfected it and told her to be careful she was lucky it didn't go that deep in and that she needed to rest for a while if she wanted to recover fully as quickly as possible

Jackie's POV

Jackie was waiting for Leaf to come out from the doctor's office while he sat outside._ Wow can't believe we almost kissed if only umbreon hadn't let out that noise we would've done it how fucking stupid of me she's my bestfriend's little sister and I was about to kiss her what the hell is wrong with you Jackie, you need to stop hanging out with her, infact stop seeing her this instant…but what if we had? How would have it gone then? NO STOP ENOUGH. _Leaf came out of the office as Jackie was currently in his own world and she gave him a soft slap on his head "Hello? Jackie? Yes that's the person im talking to right? Gosh what is with you it wouldn't hurt to come back down to earth you know"  
"Yeah sorry anyway whatsup how'd it go?"  
"Totally fine he says it's just a small boo boo"  
Jackie laughed at what word she had just used reminding him of the time when Leaf was small and whenever she got hurt she would ask her mom to kiss the 'boo boo'  
Leaf began again "anyway I'm gonna go home now, chill to some tu….OH SHIT!"  
"What?" Jackie asked curiously  
"I forgot my ipod back there oh no this is a disaster I'm going to die"  
"Stop being such a drama queen I'll go get it" Jackie smiled back  
"You're being awfully nice Jackie all of a sudden" Leaf said looking at him questionably  
_She's right maybe that's the reason I'm falling harder than ever before maybe I should just stop this  
_"Yeah you're right Leaf, go get it yourself" Jackie replied. He then heard Leaf mutter asshole  
"What did you say Leaf?" Jackie asked knowing the answer  
"You heard me" she replied and pushed him aside and went inside the bathroom

_That was wrong of me I shouldnt have been so rude I should wait for her to come out._


End file.
